


String Theory

by PurpleMoon3



Series: Thor Kinkmeme [4]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Knowledge of Bookverse helps, Loki-as-Bunny, Time Travel, norsekink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:37:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleMoon3/pseuds/PurpleMoon3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's always been able to travel through shadows and stardust, but it's only after he falls and time doubles back on itself does he learn why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	String Theory

**Author's Note:**

> Short fill for a [prompt](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/11337.html?thread=27495241#t27495241) on the meme wherein Loki and Bunnymund are one and the same.

It starts with an egg.  
  
No, no, that's not right. It starts with a ~~fall~~ shadow. The slip-sliding darkness that frames the light and tucks in the day; that waits between stars and rushes to fill the gaps.  
  
It starts with nothing. Because that is what hope is: Nothing. It is the wish for something, a warm belief of what-is-to-come, the possibility of growth and life that is so readily represented in an egg.  
  
There are ways between the worlds more numerous and vast and -painfully, now that he thinks of it, empty- than Heimdall, with all his powers, is yet blind to. Ways that always -now that he knows the reason, he can't help but think of the tunnels as mother and father- accepted Loki with open arms. Ways that, properly -or accidentally- entered can take one from points in space to points in time.  
  
Bunny wears the form of his adopted people, a form that is more comfortable to him than anything else, to honor their memory. His eyes are still green though, as green as freshly cut grass and new buds on trees, when he follows the twist of the tunnel and emerges into fire-light and soft breathing.  
  
Bunny can't remember being that small, not really, but there is the proof.  
  
The second prince of Asgard is sleeping. Tomorrow, he'll be gifted with his first knives and given a long lecture on the importance of training and his duty to the Realm. Tomorrow, he will take his first step into a larger, less forgiving world.  
  
Next week his knives will be taken away as punishment for a little haircut.  
  
Bunnymund, adopted son of an extinct race, leaves an egg on the pillow.  
  
Green eyes will open and marvel at the details, at the fragile shell, wondering who left it.  
  
With a tap of his foot Bunny falls into shadow and races along the rabbit trails of time.  
  
Maybe it does start with an egg.


End file.
